Good things come to those who wait!
by YamiHoshi
Summary: Two girls go riding in the woods and find themselves in Inuyashas time. Pleases RR I stink at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

We don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Koga *gets a far off look* Anyway that was our disclaimer and if you don't like the story then tough. I want to thank my friend A-pu-pu again for coming up with another story for us. Thanx.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
The fog had now settled thickly in the woods by now. My breakfast was cold but I wasn't sure that Vanessa had noticed hers was too. I sat by the window staring out at the dismal surroundings.  
  
"Is it just me or has the fog gotten thicker?"  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I hadn't noticed the fog really. Not until Heather pointed it out. I had to agree with her. It kept getting harder and harder to see outside.  
  
"Yeah. It has. That's weird. Wanna go riding in it? See how far we can get before one of us gets lost?"  
  
I laughed at the suggestion, having just been joking. But I still waited for Heather's reply.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
My attention had gone back to the window. Riding in this? I shrugged my shoulders. It actually sounded like fun. But what if one of us got hurt?  
  
" Hey I like that idea lets do it. Only on one condition. The person who gets lost first has to do the other persons homework for a month."  
  
I smirked and turned back to look at Vanessa. She knew the woods better then I did but I have an uncanny sense of direction. Sure sometimes it gets me into trouble but I didn't think about that.  
  
Vanessa POV  
  
Heather's conditions interested me. Getting out of homework? Any day! I had to agree.But I knew Heather. She wouldn't get lost so easily. That crazy directional thing she has. She always knows where she's going!  
  
"Okay then. Settled. I'll get the horses all set. You. do something."  
  
I shrugged and got out of my seat, throwing away my cold breakfast. I didn't need to eat it anyway. not to mention it looked disgusting. I knew I shouldn't have tried cooking this morning.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I poked at my breakfast that looked like any second now it would sprout legs and walk away. I didn't want to hurt Vanessa's feelings but this was just sick.I knew I shouldn't have let her cook this morning. 'Hm what to do what to do?' I wandered outside and took in a breath of fresh air. I had left my breakfast on the table in case it DID want to walk away.  
  
"The world makes sense again."  
  
I felt a strange foreboding presence in the woods. My instinct was telling me not to go in even with Vanessa, but the adventurous side of me was asking me what I was waiting for.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
It took me ten minutes to find the barn, then five minutes more to find the latch to open the barn. Stupid fog. As I walked into the barn, I managed to trip over a hay bale, then bumped against a horse's stall. This was nuts. Where was that damn light switch?! Of course, right then, I found it, the light nearly blinding me, not to mention the horses. Smart. I spent another twenty minutes, tacking up two horses. Then I went to find Heather. The fog stopped me again. I couldn't see my own hands. that's never good when going riding. Oh well!  
  
"HEATHER! Get over here!!"  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I laid down on the dew wet grass. The fog consumed me and covered me like a thick blanket. I couldn't see Vanessa but I could sense her. 'Maybe I'll just lay here and wait for her to find me.' What fun would that be though? I stood up and made my way to the area I felt her most.  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I jumped when Heather appeared out of nowhere. It was creepy. I hate it when she does that.. Wait. This is the first time she's done it to me. 'You're losing your mind. You're talking to yourself again too.' I shook my head. I had to stop doing that.  
  
"You ready yet? I've got the horses set. if you're still up to it that is."  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I laughed at the idiocy of that statement. I was always up for adventure and a friendly bet. I never backed down from a challenge.but something at the back of my mind was eating away at me. Why does this fog feel so strange? So familiar? Like I've been in it before. Okay now I'm talking to myself that's never a good sign.  
  
"Of course I'm still up for it. I never back down from anything."  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I knew she wouldn't leave me hanging. I pulled the horses over, forcing them into the fog. They weren't very happy about that. "Here. You ride this one. He was easier to get ready, so he may be an easier ride."  
  
I handed her the reins to lead the horse and started walking away with my own, eventually stopping and hopping on the horse's back.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I forgot about walking closer and just hopped on my horse. Strangely this all seemed too familiar. I hate déjà vu. Anyway I started to go into the woods then stopped. A shiver swept over my body and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The horse I could see was nervous. More so than I was but there was no backing down. We had entered the fog, my horse and I, and I realized just how thick the fog actually was. I couldn't even put my hand two inches in front of my face and see it. This might not have been such a good idea after all.  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
Vanessa POV  
  
I heard Heather, sensed her near me, but I could see nothing but fog. It was insane. The idea was insane. I'm such a nutcase. I need psycho therapy or something.  
  
"Heather. is it just me or does this feel.wrong? I kinda feel like.like I've been in this situation before."  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I could make out vague shapes moving in the fog. I hoped it was just Vanessa and her horse.  
  
"I know Vanessa I have this strange feeling that.I don't know something is out of place.I'm having this déjà vu feeling and it's not a good one."  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I shuddered. I agreed with Heather, once again. I didn't like this feeling, never wanted to feel it again. But I had a bet to upkeep.  
  
"Let's go. You're not scared are you?"  
  
I didn't wait for Heather to answer. I just nudged my horse and started walking, the fog wrapping itself around me tighter and tighter. 


	2. It begins

Heather's POV  
  
I still had this feeling that something was out there other then the horses and Vanessa. I stretched out my ability to sense things as far as it would go but I didn't really sense any danger. Something didn't feel right though I guess I would call it a gut instinct but I didn't feel like being here anymore. 'What are you a chicken? Are you going to back out just because your a little afraid?' I didn't have any other choice but to continue on. There was no way I was going to do Vanessa's homework for a month. I suddenly didn't feel her presence any more.  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I felt like I'd been riding for hours... the fog was so thick that I couldn't see a thing, so who knew what my watch said the time was? My horse stumbled. I nearly panicked, but managed to keep my cool.  
  
"Heather, you still there?" Fear started rising from the pit of my stomach when no reply came. "...Heather?" Suddenly, my horse shied away from something in front of us. I wasn't ready for it... I fell. And I tumbled down a hill..... wait.... A hill?? I don't have any hills in my woods! This was getting too weird... My thoughts were jolted as I landed in a patch of soft grass... and the sunlight beamed down on my back. 'What the...? Where's the fog?....Okay, you're talking to yourself again... Just get up and... see where you are.' I did as the voices told me. Voices. I snorted softly. I gazed around.... A meadow....Damn. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
No response that wasn't good. 'Should I keep riding or should I turn back?' After all I don't know the woods very well and I was starting to get hungry after not eating the living breakfast. My mind wandered to food and I totally forgot what I was doing. I didn't notice that my horse had completely stopped. I did...however come to my senses when a giant snake was right in front of my face. Instantly the horse went into a state of panic, bucked, and took off into the woods. Now I was on my feet and running for dear life with the youkai in hot pursuit. 'Well I don't think I'm still in Vanessa's woods unless this was a little detail she forgot to tell me.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I continued staring around the meadow.... I couldn't believe it...I was sure I didn't eat any of that food I cooked this morning! I really need to stop eating pizza so late at night... I stood up and dust myself off, looking for my horse. Gone. Great. Mom's gonna skin my hide for that. I stomped my foot. "It's probably being eating by some big, ugly..." I paused as I sensed something behind me. I turned around. Shock hit me.. then terror.  
  
"..DEMON!!" I ran. And I ran as if the hounds of hell were at my heels. It followed me... what IS this thing!? It looks sorta like...a dragon... but it has red eyes... and lots of teeth... and a hungry look to it. I'm dead. Oh my God, I'm dead. I kept running.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
Man I hate wearing high heels and running why did I even think about bringing them? 'Because you wanted to make Vanessa feel shorter then she really is?' Oh yeah that would be right. Damn it's just my luck my plan would back fire and I would... Suddenly I bumped into something interrupting my thoughts.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
How in the seven hells I lost that demon.... I will never know. There is one thing I know though.... I'm very, very lost. And hungry...stupid living food... My heart's still in my throat. I'm afraid any new surprises will kill me. I prayed that nothing would come... Hmph... never did pray much....no wonder my prayers this time weren't answered. I heard voices outside my hiding place. Somehow, they seemed familiar. 'Feh...Yeah right. Like you know anyone in this scary place...' Shut UP, voices.... Anyway, I decided to check it out... I'd seen plenty of spy movies... I could move quietly....I hope.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I turned to see what I had bumped and started heading back towards the snake demon. I figure running away from the greater of two evils was better then staying with the worst one. My brain had automatically registered the fact that I had bumped into Sesshoumaru, AKA Fluffy., hence me running in the opposite direction. I knew what Fluffy could do I didn't know what the snake could do. Hence thinking that the snake is less dangerous. I hate running from Fluffy though because I'm afraid that he will in turn chase me. I instantly stopped. If he has Rin with him and the snake youkai shows up and tries to kill her wouldn't he protect her? In turn doing me a favor by killing the demon. I started to run back towards Sesshy. Then again after he kills the demon he might blame me for putting Rin in danger and in turn kill me. This thought made me stop and put me right back to where I was in the first place.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Obviously, I hadn't seen enough spy movies. I stepped on four twigs, tripped over seven rocks, and tumbled to the ground once because of a stupid hole. Ugh... it was so annoying. I'm starting to think that the people I heard are just waiting for the right moment to...I hate it when I'm right! Something metal waked me over the head. Before I hit the ground, I was pushed against a tree... A blade to my throat.... Oh my God. I want the demon back... that's when I noticed the person -holding- the blade....which was actually a sword. I took in the person's looks and nearly fainted. White hair.... angry face... amber eyes... white dog ears...pointed teeth... Inuyasha.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
Okay well I'm still trying to decide when out of nowhere a horse nudges me in the back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Okay well then I think I qualify for the most freaked out human being award anyway....hey wait a minute a horse. While a was planning my means of escape a vicious battle was unfolding before my eyes. Well, actually it was just Sesshoumaru taken out the stupid sword that bests the Tetsusiaga and cutting the demon in half. I finally realized that I had zoned out when a little pair of arms wrapped around my knees. "That's enough Rin lets go." I looked at Sesshoumaru but it looked like he was ignoring me.  
  
"Yes m'lord" she started to walk off with him then twisted around and bowed. "Have a good day mother." I paused did she just call me her mother?  
  
"Rin wait." She zipped around and ran back to me flinging herself in her arms.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I gaped. Inuyasha. This could NOT be happening. As I pondered this, I realized he had said something.  
  
"Na-Nani?" Gah. I can't believe I stuttered.  
  
"I said, who are you? Stupid wench..." I huffed.  
  
"Watch your tongue, hanyou. And my name is Vanessa." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He didn't care. I could tell. He just wanted to know if I was a demon. "I'm a..." I paused.. should I say I was just human? I mean.... I didn't even know if I was just human... I had all sorts of special abilities, like Heather.... aw, what the hell. "I'm a hanyou...like you." Silence. Inuyasha glared at me...then lowered his sword. I stood calmly, my back to the tree still, and my gaze flickered to each of the faces around me. Miroku. Sango. Kirara. Shippo. Wasn't Kagome supposed to be there? 'She probably fought with Inuyasha again. Most likely went home.' I brushed my jeans off and made a show of making sure I was okay. Why not be rude right back to Inuyasha? I planned this...until I saw how he looked at me. He looked vaguely surprised...and amused... Inuyasha...amused? The world is ending and crashing down around my ears.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I reached down and hugged the little girl. 'Why am I doing this? Sesshoumaru is gonna kill me if I don't stop this now.' I pulled her away from me at looked her in the face.  
  
"Rin have you seen a girl about oh this high with a sorta blonde color of hair riding a horse?" She shook her head and sent her hair everywhere. I looked at Sesshoumaru who just now acknowledged my presence. I shook my head. 'What is he staring at?' I looked around and behind me. That's when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. A thin fluffy thing. I moved my head to look behind me. 'I have a tail.' At first the thought didn't bother me. It hadn't sunk in yet. 'I HAVE A TAIL!'  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Inuyasha kept staring at me. I snapped. "What!? What is your problem? It's rude to stare, you know!" Inuyasha merely laughed. At me. He laughed AT ME. Ooh, he's in trouble now. I stepped forward...too gracefully to be normal. 'No way...' He was still laughing, with the others now staring at my backside. For Miroku it was typical. But for everyone else.... what was their problem? My forehead bunched up in annoyance. Then something lashed that I didn't normally have. Something no human should have. Concentrating, I focused on a new muscle, a new extension of my spine....a new wolf tail. I screamed. 


	3. Our first battle is always the lamest an...

Heather's POV  
  
Okay so I have a tail well that's interesting. I moved it and my eyes widened. I looked at Rin and used it to tickle her nose. She in turn giggled hysterically. I laughed as well.  
  
"I guess I better be going I have to find my friend before something bad happens to her." I turned to walk away and found myself being drug down by a little girl.  
  
"No don't go. Sesshy-kun needs a mate."  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Tail. Tail. TAIL. Oh my God, TAIL. Okay. Calm down. Breathe. I took a deep breath... and noticed how much easier it seemed to hear things. I heard movement behind me and something moved on the top of my head. Well, twitched is more like it. I reached up slowly and...my fingertips connected with ears. ANIMAL ears.  
  
"Oh..." I felt dizzy. I didn't realize I was falling until someone caught me. I looked up to see the face of Miroku. He looked concerned, but smiled when I met his gaze. I blushed, and then squeaked when it registered who was holding me. Perverted. Monk. I shot to my feet and coughed into my fist. "Thank you... But I'm okay now... I was just a little surprised, is all." Miroku still smiled. I saw Sango out of the corner of my eye... she looked ticked. This could be bad.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I was frozen stiff. I had no idea how to react to that. Did she even just say that? I looked down in awe at the little child that had just made the fact that she thought I would be a good mate for Sesshoumaru as clear as day.  
  
"I'm impressed you even had the guts to say that in front of Sesshoumaru." I smiled at her.  
  
" Well, it's not like my lord is going to kill her." I glared at Jaken.  
  
" I know that you little toad now shut up or I'll make you regret ever meeting me." 'Where did that come from?' I'm not the violent type so why would I even consider hurting Jaken besides the fact that he's annoying? Anyway I got death glares from Sesshoumaru and Jaken and decided to shut my mouth.  
  
"Mother you are coming with us aren't you?" The question took me back. How could I go with them?  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I knew Sango didn't like me. right away, but I just couldn't figure out why. Miroku had only caught me. It's not like he groped me or anything. ' Oh well. not much to do now.' I sighed and continued starring out over the forest. Yeah, from up in a tree. I somehow got here in like 3 seconds. Crazy? Yes. I was getting worried now, though. "Heather.where are you?"  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I looked at Rin. How could I tell something that cute no? I looked at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at me intensely.  
  
"'Well, Rin I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru will let me come." Rin looked at him and pouted.  
  
"Can she come my Lord, please?"  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him. At first I thought he would say no but he shook his head yes. Rin giggled and pulled me along behind her.  
  
"Where could you be Vanessa?"  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Something jingled below me. I looked down and my tail wagged slightly. I put my hand on it. I swear it has a mind of its own.  
  
"Now, what are you doing so high up? Not to mention, we all want to know what you're doing here, in this place..." I glared down at Miroku.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not good enough for your realm?" I demanded. He just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
"So why are you here?" I looked up at Sesshoumaru who had just started speaking to me.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?" Rin started pulling me along faster until I was right next to Fluffy. Rin moved in front of us.  
  
"Now I have a family." I looked at Fluffy.  
  
"Wait Rin I'm not going to stay with you and Fluffy..." my eyes got wide when I realized his eyes were turning red and I ran.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Okay, so I let Miroku "coax" me out of the tree. I decided to humor him. What? It was of my own free will. 'Not-shut up, you stupid voices.' Anyway, now I was seated on a rock, my eyes locked on my hands. The others ignored me as well...I think.  
  
Well, it remained that way for a while, until I 'felt' someone approach me. I looked up, my neck protesting with pain, to meet Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
"I was wondering...well, actually," he glanced behind him haughtily," Miroku was wondering if you were-" I looked away from him, my ears twitching, my senses tingling. Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Don't ignore me."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Something's coming."  
  
Heather's POV  
  
In case you're wondering I got a head start. I still can't believe Sesshoumaru is almost right on top of me. Well that's not true I had tripped a couple of times. I was running straight to a group of people. 'You should have never called him Fluffy you idiot.'  
  
"I know that now!" I was getting closer to the group I could sense them. I finally made it and hid behind the first person I saw.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I whipped around just in time for someone to dive behind me, and to see...Fluffy. And he was mad. Immediately, I heard Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiaga, Sango clutch her boomerang, and Miroku lift his staff. Ignoring Fluffy, I looked behind me, to see who the person was. I gasped.  
  
"Heather!" I turned and threw my arms around her.  
  
"I was so worried! Are you okay?" I was keeping my senses turned to Fluffy, so he couldn't attack me from behind. I was about to speak again when Inuyasha suddenly leapt towards Sesshy to attack.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I looked up when my name was called and arms encircled me.  
  
" Vanessa. Calm down I'm alright how are you?"  
  
I looked at Inuyasha who was going to attack Fluffy. Rin got in the way and I forced myself out of Vanessa's arms to stand in front of her.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I froze. Hell, time froze. Heather was in the way of Inuyasha and he didn't look like he cared. Oh.God, Heather.  
  
"Move!" I yelled. As I did this, I jumped.and something changed. I became furred. Stronger, faster, smarter.I was a wolf.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I was shocked that Inuyasha was not going to stop. I wasn't going to move though because Rin had become like family even though I had just met her. Vanessa told me to move but I wouldn't, then her change was astonishing. I was stuck there by shock and couldn't move if I wanted to.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
It was.amazing there was no pain. I just suddenly became a gray-brown wolf. It was amazing.yet insane. I'm repeating myself. After my change, I jumped. And I mean, jumped. I managed to hit Inuyasha enough to knock him off course. His sword hit a tree, and stuck. I snarled at him, getting to my feet after hitting the ground hard. Once I was on all.fours.a blinding pain erupted in my side.I guess I hit the ground a little too hard. I whined.and got a cursing streak in response. Inuyasha was struggling to get his sword out of the tree.and as I watched.his eyes flashed.red.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
'Uh oh.' I saw Inuyasha's eyes turn red for a brief moment as he struggled with his sword. Knowing that danger usually follows I pulled Rin up into my arms ran her over to Sango.  
  
"Watch her." I ran to where Vanessa now was in demon form. This was going to get ugly.and when it did I would be there to help stop it.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Damn.something was wrong. I could hardly keep hold of myself. Something was nagging at me, pulling at the back of my mind. It.wanted me to kill. Just kill.for pleasure. I shuddered whining softly. The pain in my side still made me see spots. I was just about to surrender.  
  
That was when Inuyasha gave up on his sword. And he looked me in the eye.and yelled. Terror and adrenaline shot through me at a sudden speed as Inuyasha lunged for me.blind in his full, youkai form. As it dawned on me that he might hurt Heather and the others.I snapped. One thought. Only one.  
  
'Kill'  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I could sense something wrong with Vanessa. Right now though I didn't have time to worry about her because Inuyasha was full youkai and I wasn't going to let him hurt any of my new friends. Even if I'd just met them about, 10 seconds ago. Something inside me snapped. I ran and knocked into Inuyasha's side throwing him off. When I recovered from the shock I was standing on all fours. Wait all fours? I looked at myself. I was a nine-tailed demon fox. What fun.this was going to be interesting. My animal instincts wanted to mutilate Inuyasha but I waited for him to make the first move. I growled catching his attention.  
  
'Good.'  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I had no control. 'Goddess, don't let me hurt anyone.' I was coiling the muscles in my legs for a jump. When I released the muscles, I soared. I jumped at a tree, rebounded off of it, and landed on Inuyasha. He yowled and slashed me across the face.wasn't there supposed to be pain? Oh well.I jumped away and nearly slammed into Heather. Heather. 'Who.? Heather?' I couldn't remember anyone. at all. Just. Inuyasha. I wanted to kill him.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I realized the moment Vanessa was close to me that she had lost control. My mind was working faster then I could act. All common sense told me that I had to stop her. Either that or she was going to kill us all. Against everything that I knew I should be doing I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I was angry. Some crazy fox had taken me down. This was annoying. But, as much as I fought, I could not get it off. I bit, scratched.anything! I was not ready to give up yet. I tried to twist away.'Pain.Damn.' It hurt. My face and my side. And I recognized the "crazy fox" above me.  
  
"Heather?"  
  
My voice.I could finally speak.  
  
I was in human form again.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
My ears twitched when I heard my name called. She was back to normal but where was.my tails were being pulled and I turned on my attacker. 'So that's Inuyasha I wondered what happened to him.' I landed on him but was thrown off, I landed not far away. He went straight at Vanessa even though she was human again. I rammed him in the side and knocked him away from her. If he hurt her he would die by my.paws.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I saw Inuyasha jump for me and closed my eyes. It hurt to move, so I had no.chance. I had just realized no attack came. Opening one eye, then the other, I saw that Heather had knocked him away. I sighed in relief. Then someone started to lift me gently. I struggled for a moment before I felt lips brush against my ear. I turned bright red before hearing Miroku's voice.  
  
" Ssh.It's fine."  
  
He lifted me up and pulled me to the side, immediately setting me down once again to check me over. He ran his hands down my sides and I winced when he touched my ribs. I also noticed he never looked at my face for long. 'I must still have the slashes from Inuyasha's claws. I'm lucky I wasn't torn in half.' Then I heard Inuyasha speak.  
  
"What's the matter, fox? Don't you fight? Or are you just scared, bitch?" I bristled. 'Why, I oughtta-'  
  
"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"  
  
Good ol' Kagome  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I turned back into my human form and laughed.  
  
" Vanessa are you okay?"  
  
I hit the ground. I was exhausted from the changes. I now felt that I couldn't move but I swear if that stupid monk touches me I'll transform again and rip his perverted face off.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
Heather asked me something. It took a moment to register what she said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Miroku sighed above me and said something.it was too fuzzy for me to understand though.I'm so tired.I'll just.sleep.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
Time froze and everything started to fade away. I felt hands grip my shoulders. I was too out of it to see who it was but when was somewhere it wasn't supposed to be.I reached up and slapped the owner of the hand and passed out. 


	4. Thing get hairy!

Vanessa's POV  
  
When I woke up I was way too much pain to be healthy. My ribs ached, my head pounded, and my face burned. 'Stupid Inuyasha - whoa! Did I just say that? But I love Inuyasha!...Okay, losing my mind now.' Anyway I had decided to move for two reasons: a) Find where Heather is, and b) Find out how much pain I could stand. 'Oh yay.' So, I slowly sat up, gritting my teeth. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and scratchy. Then someone put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked at the person it belonged to.  
  
"Miroku?."  
  
Why can't that damn monk leave me alone?  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I tried to open my eyes but every time I did all I saw was darkness. I couldn't feel my body let alone move if I wanted to. I heard voices too distant to reach. 'I saw the light at the end of the tunnel...alright just stop it.' I opened my eyes again to see fuzzy images. I drew in a breath that made my head swim. I closed my eyes again. I wouldn't give into the pain. I opened my mouth.  
  
"I want water."  
  
Was that my voice?  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
As Miroku fussed over me, I stared straight ahead. Then I heard Heather. Pulling away from Miroku I clawed my way over to her.  
  
"Heather? Are you okay?"  
  
I spared a glance at Miroku.  
  
"Get her some water, now."  
  
Obviously I was talking better, and the pain still hummed through me. But I had to worry about Heather.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I heard Vanessa talking to me. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I turned my head to mouth what I wanted to her but the moment I turned an immense pain shot through my body and a scream escaped my throat. 'No more trying that for awhile.' I rested and tried not to think about the pain. I had hoped it would go away but instead I got a horrible headache.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
'My God what did that fight do to her?' I stroked Heather's hair. 'Now I'm going to kill Inuyasha.' I bristled angrily. Miroku came over then and handed me a clay bowl with water in it.  
  
"Heather? Can you drink this?"  
  
I hoped so. My muscles were cramping and I needed to lie down soon. Not to mention my vision was fuzzy.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I opened my mouth to reply to her but my throat was too dry. All I could do was moan. 'Why do I hurt so badly?' I barely remembered the fight and getting hit at by Vanessa and Inuyasha. 'Wait a minute.' My eyes still closed I moved my hand to my side and felt...blood just as I'd guessed. 'But who did it?'  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
My eyes were drooping but I still saw Heather move. She was bleeding! I set the bowl down albeit roughly. The water slopped over my hand.  
  
"Heather...do you know what happened? Can you remember? I can't..."  
  
I shifted my position. Pain shot through my body. I winced.  
  
"So...I guess we don't have to worry about our bet, huh? No homework while we're here. And so much for our horseback riding, right? Man," I laughed, "I never expected this. To end up with Inuyasha," I suddenly sobbed, "I want to go home already."  
  
Heather's POV  
  
All I wanted to do was comfort her. I lifted my hand up and stroked her hair.  
  
"It. it's...al.ri...ght."  
  
I winced I sounded horrible. 'Where did I find my voice?'  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I smiled sadly at Heather.  
  
"No.you're hurt, badly I think, half of it is my fault...I'm hurt as well... this isn't fun at all."  
  
I reached for the clay bowl, my hands shaking.  
  
"Do you still want a drink?"  
  
I wanted to avoid the topic for some reason now. Heather needed to be taken care of. I nearly screamed when a hand rested on my shoulder again. Miroku sat down behind me and smiled.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?!" I yelled  
  
As I twisted lightly to look at the crazy monk, the pain worse, greater than ever, shot through my body like a lightning bolt. The last thing I saw was Miroku reaching for me; the last thing I heard was his voice. He said something about my ribs and lung...  
  
Darkness.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I finally forced my eyes open just in time to see Vanessa pass out. I forced myself to sit up and screamed. The pain was intense. I grabbed my side that had started bleeding again.  
  
"Don't move you'll just make your injuries worse."  
  
I glared at Miroku. He brought the bowl to my lips and I drank all of it.  
  
"I 'm fine but I'm not sure about Vanessa though I think she's suffering not only physically but also emotionally."  
  
"I believe your right but..." he looked uneasily around the hut, "what can we do?"  
  
"I," more pain came and I winced moaning a little bit," have...no idea. I'll think of something though. If...we don't get her...to relax and.calm down who knows...what she'll do."  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I didn't want to wake up again. There was too much pain when I was awake. So I staid in the dark. 'You should wake up.this is just like in the movies.person gets hurt, falls unconscious, and never wakes up because they di- shut up!' I refused to die.I'm just tired.and I'm hearing voices.they sound like Heather and.that nutty monk.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
"Man this ki.AHHHHHHH *smack*Do that again and I'll kill you."  
  
Miroku was rubbing his cheek which had a big red handprint on it.  
  
"It was worth the pain."  
  
"Well good because I'm going to.but Kaede.NO!"  
  
Kaede had been whispering her ideas about me and Miroku to me but they were outrageous. I left the hut.  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
I really should wake up. The darkness was way too comforting. 'Now get out now!' I woke with a start.and yelled in pain. 'Damn that hurt.that hurt, that hurt, that hurt.' Then I saw someone staring down at me. Miroku! I tried to sit up.too fast. And he didn't move.our lips connected. I froze. He froze. We staid like that. It was scary, it was.nice. I was.'Enjoying it?-shut up, voices.I like this.'  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I walked into the hut with a lot of help from Koga, who surprisingly I wasn't getting along with. He was very attractive but not very nice. I was laughing at something Koga had said when I spotted Vanessa and.MIROKU!! I stopped dead and my eyes got wide.  
  
"VANESSA?!"  
  
Vanessa's POV  
  
My eyes flew open. Heather. Damnit. I shoved Miroku away from me and scrambled back, not noting at first the hurt look on Miroku's face.  
  
"H-Heather! Hi! Oh.hello Koga. How's it going?"  
  
I said all of this in one breath. 'I'll bet I'm in for it now.' 


End file.
